


Young and Restless

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Insomnia, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: Peter can't sleep, and if Tony did it when he was his age, why can't Peter?





	Young and Restless

Peter was not expecting the clock to only read 3:27 when he rolled over to look at it. It felt as though he had been laying there for hours and hours. He was hoping it would be daytime and he could go to school and forget about what it was like to close his eyes.

Can you believe he was wishing to go to school?

He plugged his headphones in, shuffled his music and blared the music in his ears. Lightly, he crawled out of bed and paced around the tower. He brushed the soft fabric of the couch with his fingers, then found his way to the windows, where he stared into the distance. He let himself on to the balcony, letting the crisp air kiss his face and lighting touching the metal railing of the balcony.

He closed his eyes as the wind whipped around him, rushing through his hair.

_"Don't interfere in my business again. Because I will kill you and anyone you care about."_

Peter's eyes snapped open as the glaring face of Adrian Toomes appeared behind his heavy eyelids. Fed up, he stormed back in the house. Music still blaring in his ears, he didn't care how loud he was being. Mr. Stark slept like a rock anyway.

He threw open cabinet doors until he found what he was looking for. Twisting off the cap, he took a big swig before going back out to the balcony to rest on the couch. 

* * *

Tony woke to loud singing. It was muffled like it was coming from outside, but he could tell it was loud. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the clock. 5:52. He was glad he was up; Peter needed to get ready for school soon. He padded through the living room. Every cabinet door was open and the balcony door was wide open, letting chilly air inside the warm apartment. He grabbed a blanket from the couch and folded it in his arms as he walked out the door.

Peter was loudly wailing a Smiths song out into the early morning air. A bottle of Jack Daniels with about an inch of whiskey sitting at the bottom was held loosely in his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony said, anger and protectiveness flaring in him.

Peter gazed at the empty bottle, then back up at Tony. His eyes were glossy, "Well, nothing anymore." He held up the bottle and swished the half-shot of whiskey around in the bottom of the glass, "I'm empty."

Tony sighed and looked at the ground, rubbing his temples, "You have..." He paused, composing himself, "...5 seconds to go toss that bottle in the garbage, get the alcohol off your breath and get your ass on the couch before I call your social worker and tell her to find you another place to live. Go." He didn't look up, but he heard Peter's feet shuffle to the door.

When he was sure Peter had gone, he looked back up and walked to the edge of the balcony, rubbing his hands over his neck and then leaning against the railing. He felt a wave of unwanted nostalgia hit him like a tsunami.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_Howard walked in from the hallway holding two empty beer bottles and a half-full vodka bottle. Tony recognized them as the ones he stashed under his bed._

_Tony rolled his eyes, "It means I need to hide my alcohol better."_

_Howard slammed the bottles on the desk in the corner and it took every ounce of Tony's being not to flinch._

_"So this is what we're gonna do now? "_

_Tony didn't answer and Howard sighed dramatically, exiting._

_"He's your problem now," Howard muttered to someone that Tony wasn't willing to turn around and look at._

_There was a soft knock at the door and Tony didn't move. His mother's soft voice spoke, "Why, Tony? Why are you doing this?" She moved to sit by him._

_She spoke again, "You're never home anymore. We don't know where you are."_

_He looked up at her with fire in his eyes, "Well if you're not home, why does it matter where I am?"_

_Her eyes watered for a minute and Tony swore he heard his own heart shatter. His mother composed herself, the way she did when Howard would yell at her before the cameras started rolling, and stood, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Anthony."_

_Tony didn't stop her as she walked out._

Tony clenched his eyes shut as he tried to shake the memory from his mind. He took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

Peter was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the coffee table.

Tony stood across from him, watching. Peter was holding a glass of water, trembling ever so slightly.

 Tony nodded towards the balcony door, "What were you doing out there?"

Peter shrugged.

"Oh no," Tony said, laughing bitterly, "You're not getting out that easy." He tilted his head again, "Why were you sitting out there?"

"Couldn't sleep. Needed some air."

"Okay..." Tony said, processing what Peter had said, "Why not?"

Peter pushed himself up off the couch, still slightly drunk, "This is stupid. It doesn't even matter-"

"Yes, it does, Peter-"

"You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Peter, sit back down-"

"You don't care-"

"I do, Peter-"

"Stop-"

"Just sit back down, Peter!" Peter froze, then he sat back down. Tony sat on the edge of the couch near him.

"What's going on, Peter? Talk to me."

Peter's eyes filled with tears, "I can't sleep. I lay there and I try to sleep and I just  **can't**. I keep having these nightmares and I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed, digging his fist into the couch cushion.

"Why didn't you tell me, Pete?"

Peter's eyes welled up even more as the dam threatened to break, "I...I don't know-" Tears streamed down Peter's face as he vigorously attempted to scrub them off his face. 

Tony pulled Peter's hands away from his face, "Don't," He said softly, pulling the exhausted teenager into a hug. Peter sobbed into Tony's rumpled shirt. He gripped it tightly as Tony coaxed the boy back into a normal breathing pattern.

As the sun rose on the New York sky, Peter slowed his breathing to normal speeds and the two of them gazed out the window. Sunlight streaked over their faces, giving Peter's brown hair a light brown glow. 

Tony pushed Peter's hair off his face, "Go to sleep, Peter. I'm here."

Peter didn't respond.

Tony glanced down at his son. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. His lower lip twitched for a minute and Peter sighed exhaustedly. Tony pulled a blanket over Peter's body and settled in for the day, "I've got you."


End file.
